SBS Volume 64
D''' (Dokusha means Reader) '''O (Oda) Chapter 628, Page 46 D: O: Hello everybody, greetings from me. Man--... It's starting to get really hot, don't you think? It's almost summer I see--. (It's actually winter) Hmm- when it's summer, you really start craving for it. You know, Chinese Food. Oh? I see a very summerish item right over there. It finally started this year too; A CHILLIN' SBS. Heeeeey!! (shock) *''translator's note: The chinese food part is a pun between hot chinese food you would usually eat in the winter, and "hiyashi chuka", which are cold chinese noodles that are considered a symbol of summer (or summerish item). "Chillin' SBS" refers to the joke he uses, since in Japan, people call corny jokes "cold jokes". Also, the words he uses (hiyashi SBS) is yet another pun since this overlaps with the "hiyashi chuka" mentioned above. Finally, this may be a triple pun since winter is cold''. D: Odacchi~~!!! Do a sneeze!! P.N. Kirikirimai O: Ha... ha... ha IKKINN!!! Sniff.......... Ahh~..... *''translator note: This is a pun between "hai" (Yes or okay in Japanese) and a strange sneeze''. D: If you woke up in the morning to find that your left hand turned into something like "Crab-Hand" Gyro, what would you do? If it were me, I guess I'd boil it. P.N. Maeda O: YOU'RE GONNA EAT IT?! (SHOCK) No matter what, it's still your hand, you know?! Oh, but if you're gonna eat it, then I'll help you eat that arm with you. Yup, I won't eat my own hand. Just yours is good. D: Question! About Megalo-chan, his model... rather, where his name came from; is he named after a large shark called "Megalodon" that was thought to have existed way back when? I also heard that they may still exist? P.N. Miha O: Yes. Right on spot. Megalodon indeed. They are said to be the ancestors of the Great White Shark, and when a fossil of it's tooth that was found, its estimated size was about 13m~20m or so. Well, it probably was a horrifying monster. I am drawing Megalo as this "Megalodon". Chapter 629, Page 66 D: Odacchi sensei, I will ask a question~. I am very serious!! In volume 63 chapter 622 page 144, it's written "~ar Justice" (~ずの正義) behind Kizaru, and I remember Aokiji's said "Completely Lazy Justice". Please tell us Akainu, Kizaru, and Odacchi's Justice. P.N. K.Z.K Jones O: Mine too?! Uh, well here it is. * Akainu: "Thorough Justice" * Kizaru: "Unclear Justice" * Aokiji: "Lazy Justice" * Oda: "I love Anpanman" Yes. Weeell about my justice, just the bored people can think about that please. I'm a Takashi fan for some reason. Akainu's justice can be taken from his actions of burning Robin's homeland, Ohara, down completely in order to demolish all evil. At this time, Aokiji used to have a board that said "Blazing Justice", but after thinking about it for so long, his thoughts and will all came to a settle on "Lazy Justice". In these past two years, there was this big "happening" that occurred among the Marines. I want to draw that happening so bad I'm getting flutterflies. Please enjoy it in the canon sometime in the future. *''translator's note: Takashi refers to Takashi Yanase, creator of Anpanman''. D: Greetings, hello Odacchi. I've come up with Drake and Bege's birthdays. ' *'X Drake: 10/24 (X is 10 in roman numerals, and the 24th letter in the english alphabet. *'Capone "Gang" Bege: 1/17 (Al Capone's birthday)' What do you think. P.N. Eraser Gomu Gomu no~ Stamp O: Oh yeahhh. These two were the only supernovas without birthdays, right? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm~~.... (←pretending to think) Sure. D: I'm probably really slow, but I still do not really understand how the bounty hunting process works well. If you kill a bounty head, then you get money from the marines, right? Doesn't the pirate who came to sell the bounty head get caught by the marines too? P.N. Sakimaru O: Yup, the pirate gets caught. So even if a pirate kills another, he won't get the money. What he obtains is "Evil Fame". Chapter 630, Page 86 *''translator's note: Usopp says "No just stretch it out normally!!" in the image above''. D: Panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties... P.N. The curse of panties O: HEEEEEYY!!! ''(SHOCK) Woah woah woah~~!! (sweat) What happened! '''D: Panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties, panties... P.N. The curse of panties O: ''STOP--!! ''What in the world. On both sides of the card, 130 times (←yeah I counted). What about panties. Are you craving for them?! Do you want to wear them?! This is a Q&A corner. D: The staring face all ladies on the face of earth after reading Odacchi's SBS. Even the cutest chicks will turn into this head and face. Stay strong! P.N. Yuki O: '''''EHHHH~~?! (SWEAT) Stop!! Ouch!! Owww!! Please wait I'm innocent-- It wasn't me-- It's the readers that are dirty--!! D: A question for (Oda)chinchin!! What are the insides of Vice Admiral Strawberry's head? P.N. Mami *''translator's note: chinchin means penis in Japanese''. O: Yes. Ehhhem. First off, let's stop calling people a penis so lightly. Ouch! The eyes of the girls sting! Vice Admiral Strawberry has appeared in several occasions such as the buster call in Enies Lobby and the Whitebeard war, as I recall, but on those occasions he has been wearing a hat, I believe. Although we would think "Oh what a long hat", in the recent flashback of Fishman Island, it was shown how the bandages on his head twisted up to the top. In other words, yes. Strawberry is a person with a long head. It isn't his hair that is long. A "long-headed human" with a lo~ng skull is the correct answer. He is very good at headbutts. D: Is it true that if you tickle Ikaros Much in the armpits, he'd get tickled 4x a normal person? P.N. Mami O: Ahahahahyahyahyahyahiiiahahahaha it tickles me just by thinking of it. 8 armpits. Chapter 631, Page 106 D: Hello Oda Sensei. Question all of the sudden. In some spots during the story, there are mermen that have this round thing on them that seems to be something like a float(?), but what in the world are these? And why do they wear them? Please tell us. P.N. Usoppii O: Yes. This is obviously a bubble. The same as the ones on Sabaody Archipelago. Since it is hard for mermen to walk on feet, so they float on top of a bubble, wave their tails, and move as if swimming. It seems there are many ways of using them such as sitting or sticking things inside. The mermen always have this item called the bubbly coral, which the bubbles come out of. D: AND? P.N. Mercurian O: Ehhh...--- And I want to hug the mermaids on top of those bubbles. MORON!! (SHOCK) That was just unnecessary!! (sweat) D: Oda sensei! I frequently read manga, and in scenes where the characters talk, there are mangas where the characters talk with their mouths closed and others w/ characters talking with their mouths open. If it were me, I'd make them open to make it seem more realistic, but when Oda-sensei draws ONE PIECE, do you worry over this stuff? P.N. Manapii O: Ho- hum. You surprised me. You really like manga, don't you? Indeed. There are people who make their characters talk with their mouths shut. I can't do that. It makes me sick drawing like that. We just automatically think it's weird when the mouth isn't open when talking. I think it just depends on people's opinions. The artists that make the characters talk with their mouths closed probably want their characters to look cool and posy no matter what, in my opinion. Probably. "As long as we get it, I don't care if it's sloppy", "If it's incomprehensible, then there's no point in drawing it"; These are the thoughts the mangakas put towards their "art". All artists have their own styles. Chapter 632, Page 126 D: Heeeeey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Odacchi my boy, Odacchi that came flying from some random place. I have something I want to ask. In Volume 63 chapter 626 "The Three Neptune Brothers", the scene where Otohime cries to the floor about the signatures. There's this dude that looks identical to the Nami mermaid Luffy drew in Volume 8 chapter 69 "Arlong Park"!!! What the heck is that creature. Tell me or else, uh... ummmm... what should I do? P.N. King of the Land of Gedatsu O: Lots came. Postcards concerning this topic. Amazing how you find this stuff. And, Luffy's imaginary "mermaid" happend to be real~. D: EAR CRAP, NOSE CRAP, EYE CRAP. WHICH DO YOU PREFER? P.N. Hatamori O: I guess ear crap. D: Oda sensei... YOU'RE JUST NOT MY TYPE. P.N. Match and Takeshi O: Ehhhh~~!! But you read ONE PIECE, so I do like you. D: Odacchi!! It is my first letter to you. A very serious question. In Chapter 598, they say Soul King's "TD sales are at the top..." but what is TD? Something like the CDs in this world? I'm curious. P.N. Toru-man O: Yes. Yes indeed. Please think that way. The world has changed much in two years, and obviously technology has improved. TD stands for "Tone Dial". The shell that records and saves sound. The people have succeeded in obtaining and improving this. They are sold in pairs, and along with headphones and stereos, it is possible to enjoy music. *''translator's note: image above says "the pair of TDs"'' Chapter 634, Page 166 (From left to right, top to bottom. Row One: Scratchmen Apoo, Trafalgar Law, Killer. Row Two: X Drake, Capone "Gang" Bege, Basil Hawkins. Row Three: Jewerly Bonney, Eustass "Captain" Kid, Urouge.) Voice Actor SBS - Cho Chapter 635, Page 186 *H. D. O!! (Hai, Domo, Ohayogozaimas; Yes, Nice to see you, Good morning!!) It is number 9. Sorry to keep you waiting!! This is the final "voice actor SBS"! Now then, the person we have here today is a super celebrity of a certain time period. Long ago, the loved one who used to be in an NHK channel called "Tanken Boku no Machi" (Adventure in my town). And now, NHK yet again, he acts out "WanWan"'s voice in the channel "Inai inai ba!" (Peek a boo!) and also makes the sound effects on his own; a very rare talent holding voice actor!! Let's give him a call! THE OWNER OF BROOK'S VOICE!! MR. CHO!! in the house!! O (Oda): Spot's on you! This is Mr. Cho~~!! C (Cho): I'M SO GLAD I WASN'T FORGOTTEN~~ (TEAR) O: Woah woah, crying all the sudden right after making an entrance. See how I advertised your NHK channel just now as an apology? So wipe your tears Mr. Cho. Ah, yes, I have some candy so... C: 45 DEGREES!! Chapter 636, Pages 206-207 Credits *Raw Credits go to Eiichiro Oda, Fans, and Jump Comics. *Translation credits go to User:JapaneseOPfan. Translation is property of One Piece Wiki. Site Navigation Category:SBS